Minor Characters from DHMIS 4
This page contains minor characters from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4. Some of them don't have their own article because they have a short appearence through this episode. (Gilbert The Globe is not included). Malcolm *There was another Malcolm statue in DHMIS 3. White Morph Suit Guy *He appears in the Fake Se t along with the Black Morph Suit Person. Black Morph Suit Person *He/She appears along with the White Morph Suit Guy. *His/Her gender is unconfirmed. The clones *They appear during the climax of the episode. They are CGI deformed clones of Yellow Guy, Red Guy and Duck Guy. *There's also a dancing Oats box. Laptop *Appears for a few seconds when Red Guy says "Actually, we already have a computer." *The desktop resembles the Windows XP Bliss default wallapaper. Yellow Square * It previously appeared in DHMIS 2 - TIME. *It's similar to the red pyramid from DHMIS 1. *It is also similar to the Happy Circle from an advertesiment made by Becky and Joe back in 2012. The creepy clones *They are weird digital clones of Yellow Guy and Duck Guy played by costumed actors. *They appear during the climax of DHMIS 4 before Red Guy discovers The Fake Set. *The digital Duck Guy also appears in DHMIS 6 as a "teacher" Oats *Appears many times through the episode. *It also reappears in DHMIS 5. Oats4.png|An oats bowl. 1 A Oats.png|Dancing Oats Box. Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 5.30.47 PM.png|The Oats Box at the Fake Set. Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 5.27.14 PM.png|Oats advert on the Opioin newspaper. Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 5.27.01 PM.png|Oats picture. Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 5.26.30 PM.png|Oats bowl in the research room. Clapperboard *It was used by the Black Morph Suit Person to make Red Guy "mind blown". *It also reappeared in DHMIS 6 as one of the extra teachers. The Fake Set * Appears at the final of the episode, it's a recreation of the first DHMIS with a very low budget. Fake Yellow Guy It's a manikin with a ballon as a head. It has a recorded TTS voice (presumably Daniel from UK). Fake Red Guy It's a mope with fake eyes. Fake Duck Guy It's a real life duck, prooving that Duck Guy was always a Duck. Fake Sketchbook It's a Oats! box with a face and arms. Clock It's not confirmed to be a fake Tony, but its arms are pointing the same hour that Tony points, but inverted. Camera *Appears on the Fake Set, recording. *It also appears on some behind the scenes images and DHMIS 6 during the dreams song. Numbers *They appear at the Digital World, and they had no purpose. Numbersix.PNG Numberone.PNG Number9.PNG Number8.PNG Number7.PNG Number5.PNG Number3.PNG Number2.PNG Number five.PNG Numberfivefive.PNG Number81.PNG Number6.PNG Number4.PNG Number0.PNG Clouds *They appear at the Digital World, and they had no purpose. Dock *Appears at the Digital World, and it didn't had any purpose. Digital You *Appears on a mirror, it's a Yellow Guy copy. The Digital World entry *It's a brick door with a smiling face. Pie chart *Appears behind the first door of the Digital World. Bar graph *Appears behind the first door of the Digital World. Line graph *Appears behind the first door of the Digital World. Tony *Appears for a few seconds at the Digital World. Digital Red Guy clone *Appears behind Red Guy for a few seconds *There's also a Colin clone in the same scene. Horse *Appears behind Duck Guy for a few seconds. Camera *Appears next to Dukc Guy for a few seconds. Category:Minor Characters Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters